Apples to Apples
by Googlekins
Summary: Maura can't take it anymore, and almost loses herself.


**Apples to Apples**

(special dedication to my favorite Apple. You know who you are.)

**By: Googlekins1**

_Chapter 1_

Dr. Maura Isles' four inch heels clapped loudly as she strolled into the bull pen of the Homicide Unit of the Boston PD. Every eye in the room immediately fixating on her, with the exception of one pair of dark mahogany eyes. The corner of Maura's mouth slightly curled up in a smirk as she noticed Detective Jane Rizzoli had yet to realized she was being approached.

_Her finely honed awareness skills must be slightly off today._ Maura thought, and almost giggled out loud.

Jane was staring at her computer monitor, and chewing on the end of a blue pen when Maura came to a stop at the edge of the detectives desk.

"Jane…" Maura whispered. No answer. Jane kept staring and chewing.

"Jane!" Maura said slightly louder, causing the normally composed detective to jump and squeak.

"Jesus CHRIST MAURA, you scared the SHIT out of me!" Jane dropped the pen from her mouth, and grabbed her chest to emphasize how startled she was. Maura just smiled. That sultry, toothy grin, Jane was sure Maura only gave her, and Jane suddenly felt very warm inside.

"Language, Jane." Maura teasingly scolded. Then, Maura noticed something very intriguing. Smoothing out the back of her skirt, as she sat down, Maura couldn't stop staring at the big blue blotch on Jane's bottom lip.

"How's the case coming? You seemed very enthralled before I interrupted you, I can come back later, if need be." Maura said, still looking at Jane's Bottom lip. Jane noticed, and arched her right eye brow.

"No, no, its fine, Its almost quit'n time, and I could use a drink after the day I've had…" Jane stopped talking as she noticed Maura start to lean in, all the while keeping her eye's fixed on the detectives lip.

When Maura stopped, she was mere inches away from Jane's face. And Jane suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

"Maur.. Whatchya doin?" Jane squeaked out.

"You have a little something…there" Maura pointed to the spot on Jane lip where the ink was. Licking her own thumb, Maura reached over, and started lightly rubbing away the ink. Jane's eye's flicked back and forth between Maura's, and Maura just smiled. She knew what she was doing to the poor detective, and she thoroughly enjoyed the reaction she was receiving.

Maura had known for a long time of the feelings the raven haired woman felt for her. She doubted the other woman had any clue, though, to the fact that feelings were reciprocated.

Once the ink was gone, Maura smiled at Jane, and leaned back in her chair next to the desk; Still smirking. Jane seemed to be frozen, but was still watching Maura intently. A slight smile tugging at her newly cleaned mouth.

Almost laughing out loud, Maura said, "Shall we go get that drink you mentioned a moment ago?"

Jane only nodded and cleared her throat. The two woman stood up and gathered their things, Jane clipped her glock and badge to her belt, and Maura slung her very stylish Berkin onto her elbow. Side by side, they headed for the door. Each of them well aware of the heat emanating of the other.

_Chapter 2_

Jane slid into one side of the booth, while Maura went to the bar, but put in some drink orders; two long necks for Jane, and a bottle of 2003 Etude Carneros Pinot Noirfor herself. Knowing full well, they'd end up sharing eventually.

Maura paid the bar tender and took the offered tray to the table where Jane was absentmindedly rolling her hair in her fingers, and staring at the ketchup bottle.

Maura scooted in the booth as gracefully as possible, and studied Jane's face as she placed the two bottles in front of the daydreaming detective.

"Jane, are you alright? You seem very distracted ever since I walked into the unit earlier. What's bothering you?" Maura was genuinely worried. It wasn't like Jane to be so preoccupied.

Jane just looked up and smiled. She didn't want to tell Maura that the reason she'd been so out of sorts was her. That beautiful wavy haired blonde with the stunning hazel eyes, and lips that just begged to be kissed. That extraordinary woman, who made Jane metaphorically weak in the knees every time she went 'Google Mouthed'. Jane couldn't tell Maura that, but she didn't like being the cause of making her worry, so she smiled.

"I'm fine, Maur.. Promise. Just, a little over worked, I guess?" Jane picked up one of the beers and took a swig. "Thanks a mill for the beer, Sweetie" The endearment was out of Jane mouth before she could think about it. Suddenly feeling quite panicked, Jane forced herself to not react. _Calm down, Jane, she's your best friend. Its not unheard of for friends to call each other by pet name. get a hold of yourself!_

Maura just smiled. _Damn, there's that smile again._ Jane smiled back. _I could look at her smile all day long._

Pouring herself a glass of wine, Maura asked, "I think, once we're done with these.." Maura lifted her glass to Jane, "we should have a relaxing, stress free, night in. I just bought this new game, I'm really fascinated by it, I think you'd enjoy it as well. It's called 'Apples to Apples' and the instructions are quite simple! Each player is dealt seven "red apple" cards; on each is printed a noun or noun phrase, or possibly a gerund. The judge, or chosen player draws a "green apple" card on which is printed an adjective, and places it face-up on the…"

"WHOA there Google-bot! we can play, I promise, but lets save the details till we get to your place, ok?" Jane interrupted laughing heartily, before Maura's rather lengthy narrative could go any further.

Maura blushed slightly, and Jane found the simple reaction the sexiest, most endearing quality. _God, she's irresistible when she does that._ Shaking the sudden fog that had gathered in her mind, Jane gulped down the last of her first beer; noticing Maura was half done with her bottle of wine.

"Hey Maur.. Mind if I try some?" Jane winked at Maura for extra measure and was immediately rewarded with a deeper blush, as Maura slid her wine glass across the table. Jane, in turn, slid her second beer across to Maura, knowing she'd be asking for it shortly.

The two enjoyed the rest of their drinks in silence. Each lost in thoughts of the other. What if's and what could be's dancing around in their heads; taunting them. Stealing glances at the other when an opportunity allowed it, neither knowing the other was thinking the exact same thing.

Jane, of course was first to finish, and obligingly helped Maura finish her wine off as well. Jane pulled out a few dollars for a tip, scooted unceremoniously out of them bench and stood up.

"Ready, Maura?" Jane asked smiling down at the blonde.

"Oh, yes, extremely ready!" Maura answered a little to energetically, and both pretended not to notice. However, Maura seemed to be having trouble getting out of her bench. The heel of her shoe was caught on the underside of the bench and she couldn't get a good angle to stand up. Quickly yanking her foot, she released the shoe, but in the process managed to catapult herself up off the bench and was falling straight for the floor. Squeaking loudly, she was afraid she'd be sprawled out like a rag doll on that grungy floor, but suddenly she was suspended, in mid air. Her face about a foot away from the floor.

Jane's lightning fast reflexes had caught her around the waist with both arms, before Jane even realized what was happening. Gently lifting Maura up, she had to flip her, just slightly to get her standing upright on her feet. The detectives arms were still wrapped around Maura's waist, though neither seemed to notice.

"Jesus Maura! Are you alright?" Jane asked, reaching up one hand to smooth the now messy blonde tresses. Maura couldn't focus. All she knew was she was pressed snuggly against that beautifully athletic body. She could feel Jane's breast smashed up against her own, and she marveled at how well their figures fit together. The warmth emanating from the arm, still wrapped around he was causing her to have trouble focusing and before she knew it, she'd passed out. Strong, loving arms, still holding her, and a troubled pair of dark eyes watching.

"Shit, Maura! Wake up, damn it! I can't carry you all the way to your house!" Jane whined, lightly tapping Maura's cheek with her palm

"MAURA!" Jane knew she was drawing attention to herself, but she was more than a little scared. Why had her friend just passed out? Was she ill? Jane was starting to panic

Just when Jane was about to pull out her phone to call 911 Maura's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh thank GOD, Maura. What the hell? Are you ok?"

Maura just looked at Jane. She felt more than a little embarrassed and began opening and closing her mouth like a cod fish; desperately searching her immense vocabulary for the words to explain herself.. There were no words. Maura's eyes started to tear, and Jane immediately wrapped her up in a hug. Rubbing her back in slow circles to try and calm the now shaking blonde.

"Maura, its ok. Shhhhh. Your ok. See!" Jane stepped back and smiled, brushing some blonde hair behind a delicate ear with feather light finger tips.

Maura sniffled and grinned. She felt sheepish, but oddly calm. Jane always made things right.

Straightening up, and brushing herself off, Maura and Jane smiled and both went to make a move to leave, however Maura quickly noticed a twinge in the ankle of the foot that was caught earlier.

"OW!" Maura yelped., and began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing? Didn't you just say 'OW'?" Jane was perplexed.

"Yes, I just realized that I've injured my anterior talofibular ligament. And I've never done that before, Maura smiled again.

"Maur.. You are the most unique individual, I've ever met. But I love ya," Jane laughed and grabbed Maura's elbow to help her walk easier.

They walked out of The Dirty Robber, laughing, and headed for the corner to grab a taxi to head for Maura's place, a game of 'Apples to Apples' and quite possibly some more wine.

_Chapter 3_

After paying the cab driver, and helping Maura to the door, Jane realized she was definitely feeling the effects of her two beers. Noticing the Doc's slightly slurred speech, and glassy eyes, Jane new Maura was feeling it, too.

"Here, let me," Jane took the key's from Maura's fumbling hands, and opened the door. Maura grinned widely up at Jane and kissed her on the cheek. _Yep_, Jane laughed, _she's definitely feelin good!_

Walking Maura over to the couch, she gently helped her sit at the far corner. Lifting the Doctors foot, Jane slid a pillow underneath to elevate it and stop the minor swelling that was plainly visible.

"I'm Gonne get you some Ice and a Naproxin, ok?"

Maura just nodded, she had something else on her mind. She couldn't have cared less about her ankle. It was already starting to feel better anyway.

Jane walked away and disappeared into the kitchen. She re-emerged a few moments later with the icepack in her right hand and a little white bottle in her left. Smiling sweetly, Jane set the bottle in front of Maura, on the coffee table, and laid the ice pack on her ankle.

"I'll be right back, I just need to get you some water for those," Jane gestured to the pain pills.

On her way to leave, however, Jane was stopped short by Maura's hand on her wrist. Jane gulped and looked behind her at Maura. What she saw in Maura's eyes both scared, and warmed her.

She'd never seen so much admiration, love, and Passion before in one fleeting glance.

Maura realized what she was doing, and let go quickly as if Jane's wrist was on fire.

"I'm Sorry, Jane. I didn't mean…" Maura trailed off and shifted her eyes to the floor.

"Hey, what is it sweetie?" Jane asked as she turned and knelt down next to the couch in front of Maura. Jane took one of Maura's hands and laced their fingers together, trying to help Maura feel safe.

Maura looked at their joined hands and burst into tears.

Immediately, Jane got up and shifted Maura so she could sit behind her. Jane turned Maura so she was facing her, and the back of the couch. Wrapping both arms securely around the blonde, Jane whispered in Maura's ear trying to get her to calm down. Maura leaned into Jane, pressing her face into the crook of the tall brunettes neck. Jane rubbed Maura's back as sob after sob, raked through her body. Maura had simply had enough.

Enough pretending. Enough hiding. Enough wondering. Enough waiting…

Maura's ankle was twisted in to uncomfortable position, but that was the last thing on Maura's mind. She was going to do something about this little 'dance' she and Jane had been awash in. She didn't know where her sudden boldness had come from, but it was definitely time.

As Jane stroked Maura's back, she began to calm considerably until she was deathly still; half laying on top of Jane, with her lips, centimeters away from Jane's pulse point. Jane had began to wonder if Maura has cried herself to sleep, when she felt Maura take a deep breath and say,

"I know."

Jane stiffened like a board, and tried to move away. Maura had anticipated this and held on to Jane even tighter, locking them both in place.

"It's ok, " Maura whispered.

Then, ever so tentatively, Maura placed her soft lips on Jane's elegant neck, and kissed her there. Jane's eyes snapped shut and a low purr emanated from somewhere deep inside her.

Maura smiled to herself, and moved one hand up to cup Jane's cheek. Pulling back just enough to look Jane in the eyes; Jane slowly opened hers and stared back. She leaned in to the warm hand resting on her cheek. A single tear escaped and ran down her cheek. Maura caught it with her thumb, and brushed it away.

"How? How did you know?" Jane asked breathlessly

"I just did. How did you not know?" Maura smiled, and leaned in. Jjust before their lips met, Maura ran her thumb, still moist from the tear, across Jane's lower lip.

"God, kiss me" Jane whispered.

Ever the one to oblige, Maura brought their lips together.

Neither of them had ever experienced something so explosive. The passion and love that was poured into that first kiss, was incomparable. Jane nearly blacked out from the intensity of it.

They sat like that for what seemed like an eternity, neither one willing to let go, or stop. Maura was the first to break away when oxygen became a necessity. Both of them breathing rapidly, they rested their foreheads together and tried to bring their heart rates back to a normal rhythm.

"So, uhh.. You still wanna play 'apples to apples', or did you have something else in mind?" Jane asked with a hint of playfulness in her raspy voice.

Maura just giggles and started to pull away, she stood up. Her ankle either didn't hurt anymore, or she was too erotically charged to notice. Without a word, she held her hand up for Jane to grab and she effortlessly pulled her up to stand directly in front of her.

"What do YOU think, De-tec-tive?" Maura drawled out and gave Jane the most sultry look she'd ever seen.

Suddenly feeling quite bold herself, Jane reached around behind Maura with both hands, cupped the perfectly shaped rear end she found there, and lifted Maura effortlessly. Instinctively, Maura wrapped both legs around the waist of the strong woman who was now holding her. Maura put both hands on Jane's face and kissed her fiercely. Moaning into the detective's mouth.

Jane nearly fell backwards and back onto the couch, but kept her footing. With unbelievable ease, Jane started towards Maura's bedroom, navigating easily around Bass, Maura's Tortoise

When they reached the door, Jane was so lost in the soft lips assaulting her own, that she couldn't open the door. Maura quickly reached behind her self and opened it with a graceful ease, never once breaking contact with Jane's lips.

Jane walked over to the bed and pulled away, looking at Maura with awe and love. She smiled that trademark half smile, and gently bent down, laying Maura on her back, with her legs hanging off the side of the bed.

As she stood up, Maura followed to a sitting position so she was eye level with Jane's stomach. With nimble hands, Maura reach up and placed both hands on either side of Jane's waist, and rested them there, lightly stroking with her thumbs. Looking up at the regal beauty that was now hers, Maura looped her thumbs under the hem of Jane's v-neck shirt and slowly started to lift it. Taking the hint, Jane grabbed it half way up, and pulled it the rest of the way off, tossing it in the corner of the room.

To Maura's pleasant surprise, Jane wasn't wearing a bra. Her breasts were small, which was expected being that Jane was extremely athletic, but they were the most beautiful sight Maura had ever laid eyes on. Maura reached up and covered them both with her hands, using her palms to create the tiniest bit of friction on Jane's hardened nipples.

Moving her hands to cup each breast on the outside, Maura used her thumb to rake over Jane's nipple, eliciting a sharp strangled gasp from above. Looking up at Jane face, Maura caught her stare and held it as she slid her hands down Jane's slender body, and moved them to her own dress. Grabbing it near the bottom, in one fluid motion, Maura's dress was lifted, and flying across the room. Maura didn't care if it wrinkled. Jane, never once moved, transfixed by the show Maura was putting on for her.

"You're so beautiful, do you know that?" Jane asked, caressing Maura's face.

Maura just smiled. She scooted back on the bed, and gave Jane the best 'come here' stare she could. And it worked. Jane undid her pants button and was about to unzip them and push them off when Maura stopped her.

"Wait.."

Jane froze, looking expectantly at Maura. Wasting no time, Maura crawled over to Jane, until her face was inches away from where Jane's hands rested on her zipper. Maura took both Jane's hands in her own and smiled, as she let Jane's hands simply dangle at her side. Jane was confused, but only for a moment. Maura leaned forward taking the zipper tag in her mouth, she slowly, almost achingly lowered it.

Looping her fingers into the waist of Jane's pants, she tugged slightly until they fell to the floor. Once again, Maura was awarded with the knowledge that Jane wasn't wearing panties either.

"You're just full of surprises, Detective!" Maura laughed and reached for Jane's hand, pulling her onto the bed.

Lying back down on her back, Maura pulled Jane on top of her, and the two seemed to melt into one. Jane's hand were tangled in Maura's hair, and Maura was clawing slightly at Jane's back and butt cheeks.

"are.."

kiss

"you"

Kiss

"absolutely"

Kiss

"sure you want this?" Jane asked between kisses on Maura's nose, cheeks and lips.

Maura didn't answer, but took Jane's mouth in a heated kiss, licking Jane's lower lip, asking for entrance, which she was readily given.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jane smirked after they parted.

Jane began trailing hot, wet kisses along Maura's jaw line, and began sucking on an earlobe. Maura almost lost it right then, but pulled herself together. Jane ran the tip of her tongue down Maura's neck, and nipped lovingly at her collar bone. Inching further down, Jane took Maura's right nipple into her mouth and sucked hard. Maura almost screamed, but was still able to keep her bearings.

Jane left Maura's right nipple and replaced it with her left hand, moving her mouth to the left nipple, and starting an assault that immediately cause Maura to start to writhe beneath her. Maura Moaned and wiggled, trying to get Jane to move lower, where she needed Jane the most.

…TBC

.


End file.
